mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
Chatcaavan Vocabulary
A lexicon of known Chatcaavan words and their meanings. A aul [ OWL ], ''(prep)'' -- with aynu [ AY noo ],'' (noun)'' -- work B bato [ BAH toh ], (noun) -- life bau [ BOW ],'' (adverb) ''-- no; negative bauti [ BOW tih ],'' (adverb)'' -- not buto [ BOO toh ], ''(noun)'' -- death C caava [ KAH vah ],'' (noun)'' -- change, shift cava [ cah VAH ],'' (verb)'' '-- to change, to shift '''chat [ SHAHT ], (adjective)'' -- intelligent / sapient chatmana [ SHAHT mah nah ],'' (noun)'' -- world D d [ d ],'' (article)'' -- a ducha [ DOO chah ], ''(adverb)'' -- there duri [ DOO rih ], ''(noun)'' -- money (specifically coin; can't be used to describe anything that might be used to exchange value, as in barter). F for [ FOHR ],'' (verb) ''-- to fill or swell with anger G gur [ GOOR ], ''(prep)'' -- of H hichitar [ HIH chih tahr ],'' (verb)'' -- to compare I irar [ IH rahr ], ''(noun)'' -- artisan, craftsman L lalu [ LAH loo ],'' (adverb) ''-- when lulu [ loo LOO ],'' (verb) ''-- to cease M mana [ mah NAH ],'' (noun)'' -- hovel -- note pronounciation moch [ MOHCH ],'' (verb)'' -- to say mocha [ MOH chah ],'' (verb)'' -- to command N nane [ NAH neh ], ''(verb)'' -- to do (originally 'to defy') nuti [ NOO tih ],'' (verb)'' -- to see P pa [ pah ], ''(prep) ''-- in pecha [ PEH chah ], ''(verb) ''-- to give peter [ PEH ter ],'' (noun)'' -- male (both biological and societal: 'a man', not just a male person). pula [ POOL ah ],'' (noun)'' -- female (this is both a biological term and a societal one roughly connoting 'just a woman'). Q qa [ QUAH ],'' (conjunction) ''-- but qe [ QUEH ],'' (prep)'' -- to qer [ QUEHR ],'' (verb) ''-- to live R rato [ RAH toh ],'' (verb) ''-- to be deserving res [ REHS ],'' (adjective) ''-- ultimate respeter [ REHS peh tehr ], ''(noun)'' -- emperor resula [ reh SOOL ah ],'' (noun)'' -- Slave Queen S san [ SAHN ], ''(noun)'' -- dominion (one created by active conquest) shupa [ SHOO pah ], ''(noun)'' -- comfort T ted [ TEHD ],'' (adjective) ''-- large tsinau [ TSIH now ],'' (noun)'' -- time tu [ TOO ], ''(conjunction)'' -- so, thus U ula [ OO lah ],'' (noun) ''-- slave ulabato [ OO lah bah toh ], ''(noun) ''-- exectution utu [ OO too ], ''(noun)'' -- favor V varar [ vah RAHR ], ''(adjective)'' -- great vararmana [ vah rahr MAH nah ],'' (noun)'' -- 'great dwelling'; the Emperor's palace ve [ VEH ],'' (prep)'' -- if venar [ VEH nahr ],'' (verb)'' '-- to laugh W '''wau [ WOW ], ''(prep) '-- for Z '''zere [ zeh REH ], (adverb)'' -- too, also zeshe [ ZEH sheh ],'' (verb)'' -- to name oneself (reflexive) Category:Linguistics